Family Ties
by ShinjuJaganshi
Summary: Theres a wierd girl following Recca and Kaoru. What does she want, and what is the secret that is so important to her? And how does she know Kaoru? Rated for safety. No flamies please. constructive critisim. R&R please!Complete.
1. Strange Girl

Family Ties

Shinju: Hi there. This is my first fan-fiction, so no flaming me.

Kaoru: I gets a big sissy!

Shinju: You are. If I let her live. Heheheheheheheh...

Kaoru: O.o

Sekka: ...

Shinju: now Kaoru, say the pretty disclaimer.

Kaoru: Shinju Jaganshi does not own Flame of Recca. But she does own Sekka and Saru.

Kaoru and Recca were training in the woods were nobody could see them. In theory. But she could.

"Kogen Anakin mode 2!" yelled Kaoru, aiming for Recca.

"Madoka! Shield!" Recca yelled as he blocked.

"Recca-kun, can we stop? I'm tired." Asked Kaoru, putting on his cute face.

"Sure!" laughed Recca as he and Kaoru sat down. The watcher felt a twinge of jealousy. She wanted to sit next to him, to hug him, to feel his heartbeat. But, Saru-san had given her a mission. For his sake, she would do this.

"Hey Recca, do you think I'll ever find my family?" asked Kaoru. She stiffened. He couldn't know! If anybody found out, Saru-san would...

"Dunno. But no matter what, you've got Hokage!" laughed Recca. She relaxed. They didn't know. He was safe.

"Yeah!" cheered Kaoru.

"Go bother Fuci or Tokiya. Tell them I said you could have ice-cream." Grinned Recca, still laughing.

"Yeahyeahyeah!" cheered Kaoru, running off. Recca turned slowly away from her, waving to him.

"You can come out of that tree now. "he told her. She soundlessly dropped from the tree as he turned to face her. He was shocked beyond belief. With those big blue eyes like ice, and short black hair that brushed her shoulders, she looked like...

"You look like Kaoru." He cried. She said nothing, but he thought he could see her blush a little.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Saru-san wishes to speak with you." She replied in a sweet but emotionless voice.

"I don't think I know her but... Okay!" he laughed.

"Follow m-"the girl started to say, but cut off short, staring in horror behind him. He looked to see what was wrong. Kaoru had run into the clearing.


	2. Forgive Me

Chapter 2

Shinju: New chappie!

Kaoru: Yay!

Sekka: ...

Shinju: people, there was a mix-up. I filed this under YuYu Hakusho. Gomen, gomen nasai!glares at readers

Kaoru: why are you glaring at them?

Shinju: because nobody reviewed!starts crying

Moriko: Quit crying!

Shinju: well Moriko, you took your sweet time!

Moriko: ShinjuJaganshi does not own flame of Recca. But she does own Sekka and Saru.

**Kaoru's POV**

Kaoru had been running for a few seconds...before he tripped on a rock. As he tried to pick himself up, he realized he could hear Recca-kun's voice.

" You look like Kaoru." Said Recca. If whoever he was talking to responded, Kaoru couldn't hear it.

" What do you want?" asked Recca.

" Saru-san wishes to speak with you," said a voice. It sounded sweet, emotionless, and female...but it sounded like him!

" Don't think I know her but...okay!" laughed Recca. No! Thought Kaoru. He can't follow an unknown person! He ran back to the clearing.

" Follow m-"started the girl, but she stopped short at the sight of Kaoru. Her eyes opened wide in shock and horror at the sight of him. His breath was gone as a single thought floated across his mind. She looks just like me...

"R-Recca-k-kun...w-who..."his voice trailed of in shock. The girl had pulled herself together, her face now looking like ice.

" Oh, hey Kaoru! This girl says that some Saru person wants to talk to me. Want to come?" asked Recca, still smiling. Kaoru just nodded. Recca turned to face the girl once again.

" Can you tell us your name? I hate to call you just girl." Asked Recca.

"...My...name?" whispered the girl.

" Yeah, your name. You do know it, right?" asked Recca, the smile fading a bit.

" Nobody has ever asked my name..." whispered the girl, just as if she hadn't heard him.

" Please tell us what your name is." Said Kaoru. He felt like he knew her somehow. Her head jerked up.

" Sekka. That is my name." she said, only a bit louder than before. Then, without any warning at all, she turned and started to walk away.

" Hey! Where do you think you're going!" shouted Recca.

" To Saru-San. Follow me if you will. "She said, never turning back. The two boys started walking.

"Recca-kun, why does she look like me? Why was she so upset to see me? Why is she so familiar?" Kaoru whispered to Recca.

" Wow. Lot of questions for a kid. I think she was upset to see you because she knows you, fears you, or has a crush on you. She's familiar because you knew her a long, long, long time ago. She looks like you cause...I don't know. Maybe your related or something." Said Recca, never stopping his cheerful smile. Kaoru decided he should think about this one some more. Related. A family. He wanted them more than anything. This girl...Sekka...she was the key to it all.

**Sekka's POV**

I want to turn around, to tell him the truth, to have him back again. I here them talking about me. I hope he doesn't guess. I want to tell him, need to tell him. But I cant. I gave that right away long ago. I gave up lovers, school, family, friends, and life. All for his sake. And I regret none of it. If it will save his life, I will jump in front of a car, off a building, out of a plane. I will protect him forever. Forgive me.

Shinju: Yes... Sekka's got a secret...but nothing is safe from Recca!

Kaoru: Why are your eyes all red and puffy?

Shinju: I was crying cause this story gets NO REVIEWS WHATSOEVER!!!

Sekka: O.o

Shinju: Remember children, the review button is your friend!


	3. Secrets

Shinju: Alright people. I truly hate to do this, but if I don't get at least 1 review, then this story cannot continue.

Kaoru: Shinju says she'll even take flames.

Sekka: ...

Shinju: Tell you what, you decide Sekka's fate. Will she tell her secret, or not?

Moriko: I don't think you care. You just want the reviews.

Shinju: True...

Sekka: ...

Shinju: 'y know what, you are starting to annoy me. You can say the pretty disclaimer.

Sekka: ...ShinjuJaganshi does not own Flame of Recca, but she does own Sekka and Saru.

Recca and Kaoru were getting tiered. They had been walking forever it seemed.

"Are we there yet?" whined Recca.

"...Yes..." said Sekka, and stopped walking. She had stopped in front of a feudal era style castle. The large gate was still open.

"Scary..." whispered Kaoru.

"Don't worry Kaoru. Sekka and I are gonna keep you safe." Laughed Recca. The walked in. Soon, there was a large chamber n front of them.

"Enter." Whispered Sekka, pushing open the door. They walked in, closely followed by Sekka.

"Well, well, well. Recca." Laughed a voice. It was sweet and high pitched, like Sekka's, but this voice was sticky sweet and fake sounding. It was coming from a woman on a throne. She had long blond hair, and her eyes were violet colored.

"Hi! You must be Saru! Did you need something from me?" asked Recca. Kaoru felt Recca's hand on his shoulder. The older boy was trying to comfort him. He heard the rustle of cloth behind him. He turned to see a faint blush on Sekka's face, though she was very clearly not looking at him.

"Well, yes, but really this is all Sekka's idea. You see, Sekka is my slave, I rescued her, but she was always trying to run away. Finally, I made her a deal. If she stayed here, I would let a certain person live. She agreed, but after a while, she started looking for that person. So, I took something from her, telling her if she never treated him with love again, she could have it back-" Saru was cut off as Karou interrupted.

"What was it?" he demanded. He was so curious. This girl was so familiar, if he knew her, then maybe she could help him find his family!

"A secret. Her deepest, darkest secret, which was also her only source of hope. Now, she wants it back, and I think I want to play a game. So Recca, I will choose one of your fighters, and they will fight Sekka. If they win, I will release Sekka from my service and never near her or her special person ever again. But if they lose, that person who is so important to her will be under my services. Sekka has agreed to fight her hardest. So? Will you accept my challenge?" Asked Saru, smiling evilly at them. Sekka had moved behind her, and there was only a trace of sorrow in her eyes.

"Yep! Who's she gonna fight?" asked Recca.

"Domon." She said.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Okay, begin fighting!" yelled Yanagi, who had agreed to be the referee for the fight. They were in the place where Kaoru and Recca had been practicing. Domon and Sekka both stepped forward.

"Hanabishi! I can't fight a girl!" yelled Domon. He whimpered as Sekka took a step forward.

"Please stop! I don't want to fight you!" yelled Domon.

"...too bad...I have to fight you...for his sake!" Said Sekka, her voice slowly becoming a yell. She pulled what looked like a mini Enisui from her belt. She tilted her head back, and pointed it at the sky.

"Snow awaken!" she screamed, pointing the thing at Domon. "Blizzard Dance!"

"Domon! Be careful! She has Fubuki! It can control the snow and ice!" yelled Kagehoshi. Domon was surrounded by snow on all sides.

"S-so c-c-cold..." whispered Domon. Kaoru could feel tears forming. What was this girl's problem? All for one person, she would kill another. He ran to the edge of the clearing.

"Stop it! Just so you can protect one person, I'll bet you would kill the whole world! I hate you!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face. The words seemed to hit Sekka like a hammer. She shuddered, and fell down on her knees. She was crying too.

"...h-hate...m-me...?" she whispered, staring at the sky. The attack had stopped, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Perhaps you should shut up." Suggested Tokiya.

"Why? I hate her! I hope she dies!" screamed Kaoru. Suddenly, there was a loud scream and a burst of laughter. Fuko was staring at Sekka in shock.

"Oh no..." she whispered. Saru had disappeared, and Sekka was lying on the ground, covered in blood. She had slit her own wrists.

Shinju: Well. My job here is done until somebody REVEIWS!!!!!!

Kaoru: O.o

Shinju: Clikie the review button and make me very happy!


	4. Angels

Shinju: Thank you Yuki Kawaii, for reviewing. Now, I needs 5 more for the chapter after this one.

Kaoru: O.o

Sekka:…

Moriko: Shinju…sweatdrops

Shinju: What?!?!?!

Moriko: nothing.sigh ShinjuJaganshi does not own flame of Recca or the song _Angel.

* * *

_

The group was crowded in Recca's room. Sekka was lying on Recca's bed, unconscious, with her arms bandaged. Kaoru was downstairs, crying and confused.

"I don't get it. Why'd she do that?" wondered Recca.

"Think about it. Sekka was protecting somebody right? If the person you cared for more than your own life told you to die, what would you do?" said Tokiya. He was staring out the window, so that nobody could see his face.

"So then, the person was…" Domon started to say, but was cut off by a soft, whisper of a voice.

"Kaoru." Said Sekka. She had managed to sit up, and was looking down at the sheets.

"Why?" asked Recca, sitting down. Tokiya got up, and sat next to the girl, re-arranging pillows so that she could sit up without hurting herself.

"Kaoru…is…my brother. My baby brother." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Tokiya picked up her hand to reassure her, and she gave him a small smile.

"W-when I was 8, and he was 4, Saru came to kill our parents. I hid Kaoru, and told him not to leave the place until I came for him. I had Fubuki, and was going to try and kill Saru. But…when she saw me, she told me that the closet was not a good hiding place for my brother. That she would kill me, then him, and laugh at our deaths. But for some reason, she was willing to make a deal. I would become her servant, no, her slave, and she would let him live. At first, she let me live a normal life. But soon, I spent too much time watching Kaoru. She told me if I ever went near him, he would die by my own hands. She took me back to her castle, and I was not allowed to leave. So I made a deal with her. The rest, you all know." She finished, then leaned into Tokiya's shoulder and started crying. _She's like me. We lost our lives, and never thought we'd find them. _Thought Tokiya.

**Kaoru's Pov**

I've heard everything she's said. She's my sister. Memories are flooding back to me. One's I thought I'd never have to face again. One's I don't want to face.

**Flashback**

"Kaoru! Time for breakfast!" yelled Misota, Kaoru's mother.

"Yayayayayayayayayayay!" cheered 4 year old Kaoru, rushing down the stairs. He ran into his sister, 8 year old Sekka. She was dressed in her school's uniform, with her backpack. In Kaoru's eyes, his sister could do anything she wanted to. He had seen her summon snow before, and then make it dance for him. The angels were all pretty and sparkly, but too cold to touch.

"Hurry up Kaoru! I'm not going to wait forever to go to school!" scolded Sekka. Her hair was up in high, bouncy pigtails, and her bright blue eyes sparkled against her tan face. As full of energy as her little brother, Sekka was also an excellent fighter. Kaoru had seen her take on a high school boy; and win easily!

"Both of you hurry up and leave before you drive us all crazy!" shouted Hiro, their father, jokingly. He was always teasing them, making jokes and pulling Sekka's pigtails. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, loud and clear, through out the whole house.

"I'll get it." Said Misota, wiping her flour covered hands off on her apron. What happened next was the most horrific thing ever for Kaoru. All he heard was his mother's scream and horrible laughter. Sekka, who had been in a position to see it all, turned pale. She ran to Kaoru and picked him up. As they scrambled down the hall, he noticed that there was blood on her shirt. They hid in a closet, shaking. Soon, they heard their father's cry. Tears falling, Sekka picked up her weapon, the one that made the snow angels come and dance for him, and faced him.

"Kaoru, don't leave till I come back. Mommy and Daddy are dead. Don't make any noise at all, and stay here. And…remember that I love you, okay?" Whispered Sekka. The terrified Kaoru could only nod. What was she saying? Dead? How? Who? She smiled, and crept out of the closet. Darkness closed around Kaoru. _NO!! _Screamed his terrified mind, tears falling down his little cheeks.

**End Flashback**

She never came back. The police came and found him in the closet. They took him to an orphanage. Late one night, he heard the lady who took care of them talking to another. She said that his parents were dead, his sister kidnapped. He was all alone. He began to forget everything about his family, his friends, and his old life. But sometimes, he felt like there was somebody watching him, following him. One night, he had heard a voice singing a familiar song.

_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance,_

_For the break that will make it okay,_

_There's always some reason, to feel not good enough,_

_And it's hard at the end of the day,_

_I need some distraction, oh, beautiful._

_Memories seep from my veins, and make me empty,_

_Oh and weightless they'll make me, _

_I'll find, some peace, tonight._

_In the arms of the angels, far away, from here_

_From this dark hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear,_

_You were born from the wreckage, of your silent memory,_

_In the arms, of the angels, may you find some comfort there…_

He lay in bed for a while, just hearing it, and then jumped out of bed to see the singer. But before he could see who, the voice was gone. And so was his watcher. Now he had failed his sister again. He had forgotten her, and almost killed her. She probably hated him now. He had finally found family, and then gone and almost cut off all ties to it. _She hates me now. I hate myself. She gave up everything for me, and I almost killed her._ He thought, crying.

Sekka's POV

She had convinced all the others to go away, except Tokiya. H stayed next to her, comforting her and reassuring her.

"What will you do?" he asked her, his eyes full of worry.

"I don't know…" her voice trailed off as she heard a heart-breaking sound from downstairs.

"He's crying…because of me…oh God…" she whispered, more tears falling down her face.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it isn't you." He whispered, hugging her. _Why is he being so kind to me? _She wondered, but decided to think about it later on. Then it hit her.

"I know what to do…" she whispered, then looked at him. He nodded, and picked her up, carrying her downstairs. He put her down gently, and then walked back upstairs. She looked at the tiny sobbing heap on the couch, and made up her mind. She would do it.

Kaoru's POV

He lay on the couch, crying harder then he ever had before. _I failed her…she never wanted for me to forget…she told me to remember…all my fault…_Suddenly, a voice drifted across the room.

_In the arms of the angels, far away, from here_

That voice…

_From this dark hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear,_

This song…

_You were born from the wreckage, of your silent memory,_

Her favorite, the one she was always singing to…

_In the arms, of the angels, may you find some comfort there,_

_Some comfort there._

He turned to see his big sister, smiling at him. Tears were flowing from her eyes. And he remembered why she sang that song. She had always said that he lived with angels around him, that they would always keep him smiling bright, and that when he was smaller, he wasn't ever afraid, so the angels must've held him and kept him safe. When their parents had died, he had thought that the angels had gone away forever, because he had done something wrong. He always turned the radio off at that song.

"I missed you little brother." She whispered. He stared at her, and then burst out into loud sobbing, running into her arms.

"I forgot! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" he sobbed, crying harder then before, but it was a more relived kind of crying now.

"Shh, shh, its okay, everything's okay." She whispered into his ear. Kaoru slowly fell asleep, still in her lap. She smiled, and began humming the song to herself. It was okay. They had each other. _We will be a family that is never parted again._ She thought firmly to herself.

"Never."

And Tokiya looked down the stairs at the two, and smiled to himself.

Shinju: ehehehehe…

Sango: Yay! It's all done!

Sekka: THANK GOD!!

Shinju: Be ready for a sequel.

Kaoru and Sekka: NNNNOOOOO!!!!


End file.
